Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna= |-|Gold Experience= |-|Gold Experience Requiem= Summary Giorno Giovanna is the illegitimate son of Dio Brando in Jonathan Joestar's body, and is the fifth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. Born in Japan as Haruno Shiobana, he moves with his mother to Italy when she marries his new stepfather. Years later in 2001, he is encountered by Koichi Hirose after he had been informed by Jotaro Kujo that he is DIO's son. His intentions reveal that he wants to become a "Gang-Star" and later become the Boss of Neopolitan Gang Passione. After fighting Bruno Bucciarati and passing Polpo's trial, he joins the Gang, becomes involved in a week-long mission of protecting Trish Una, and then aids Bruno in betraying the Gang and to assassinate the Boss of Passione. In the showdown with the Boss, he acquires the Requiem Arrow and upgrades his Stand from Gold Experience to Gold Experience Requiem. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Gold Experience | At least 8-C physically with Gold Experience Requiem Name: Giorno Giovanna (Birth name Haruno Shiobana), GioGio Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User, Mafia Member | Mafia Boss Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Reactions, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Golden Experience has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility, Flight (Within its effective range), Aura, Life Manipulation (Gold Experience's ability works by injecting life into the things it touches), Transmutation (Able to turn inanimate objects into living beings), Age Manipulation (By injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Perception Manipulation (By injecting life into people he can accelerate their perception beyond their ability to move, this triggers simply by landing a regular blow on a living target), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Life and Soul Sensing (Can manually sense nearby life energy) and Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Vaccinated himself with the blood of an animal immune to the Purple Haze virus, surviving its increasing infection). |-|Life created by Golden Experience=Non-Physical Interaction (All of them, regular ants could move in King Crimson's hand), Attack Reflection (The damage dealt to these creatures & plants are immediately reflected onto the attacker. This is not the case for the body parts & corpses infused with Golden Experience's energy, however), Adaptation (A brick in an area exposed to a virus was turned into a snake with immunity to said virus), Enhanced Senses (Many of them, Giorno has taken advantage of this by making them follow his foes), Poison Manipulation (Snakes, scorpions, etc.), Flight (Birds, mosquitoes, etc.), Underwater Breathing (Marine creatures such as fishes, which Giorno has used to navigate relatively short distances across the sea) |-|GER=All previous abilities (Stands normally have "one ability", with their diverse powers being derived from it; As GER still shows having some of its previous powers, it's likely that it simply didn't lose its former Stand ability upon evolving), plus Causality Manipulation (Reverts actions moment by moment to where they started, with those actions otherwise creating a future that is guaranteed to occur; Said guaranteed future to occur is, in turn, a reality that "none who stand before" GER will ever arrive to, without Giorno himself being aware of it. Those who are struck by its power will have their deaths reverted and die an infinite number of times), Willpower Manipulation (The strength of an attacker will be reverted to zero), Energy Projection (Shot raw energy at Diavolo. The anime portrayal instead has GER wrapping a small rock with energy and launching that at Diavolo, which may or may not be what happened in the manga) Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level for Gold Experience (Was able to damage Black Sabbath, who incapacitated Echoes ACT3, who in turn was able to take hits from Killer Queen. Fought Sticky Fingers, who harmed King Crimson), able to ignore durability with most abilities | At least Building level+ physically with Gold Experience Requiem (Diavolo thought it to be a power-up and described Gold Experience to be able to attack with incredible power), Return to Zero ignores durability Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Gold Experience (Attacked Sticky Fingers before it could harm Giorno and continued to keep up with it in combat) | Infinite with Gold Experience Requiem (Its Return to Zero worked within erased time, later GER was able to move and even talk) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Gold Experience | Unknown with Gold Experience Requiem Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class with Gold Experience | At least Building Class physically with Gold Experience Requiem (At least similar to, if not stronger than, Gold Experience) Durability: Athlete level. Building level with Gold Experience | At least Building level+ with Gold Experience Requiem (Should be no weaker than before, possibly even stronger), causality manipulation makes him hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Two meters with Gold Experience, tens of meters via Life Sensing (Couldn't feel any life energy in a plane) | At least Low Multiversal for Gold Experience Requiem (Could capture the enemy in a cycle of infinite deaths across what seem to be parallel worlds) Standard Equipment: Gold Experience, Ladybug brooches | Gold Experience Requiem; the Requiem Stand Arrow Intelligence: Above Average (Giorno is an incredibly talented battle tactician, capable of outwitting Passione, which included many other Stand users, and a large amount of experience fighting other Stand users.) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Gold Experience will be reflected on Giorno. Gold Experience needs to hit an object to transform something. Its healing ability is not meant to heal and is rather painful when used that way. It needs a sufficient amount of heat to create the most life. | Any damage taken by GER will reflect onto Giorno. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Ezgif-4-4bf1c430e26e.gif|Life Creation Life Preservation.gif|Life Preservation Life Giving.gif|Life Giving JoJo- Part 5-GE's animal body invasion.gif|Body invasion through an animal JoJo Part 5-Giorno creating body parts.gif|Organ Creation File:7PageMuda.gif|7 Page Muda Beatdown against Cioccolata ' *'Gold Experience:' Gold Experience is a yellow, humanoid Stand with green ladybug-themed decor scattered across various parts of its body. It uses melee attacks, but could also attack with lifeforms it creates. **'Life Creation:' Anything Giorno or Gold Experience touches that is abiotic will be able to become a life form of Giorno's choosing. Said organisms birthed can be preset to have advantages an evolved organism would have (i.e. immunity to a virus or life sensory), and any actions it is capable of performing are commanded by Giorno. If he gives life to an object inside a person, then he can even spawn animals inside people. ***'Life Preservation:' Anything that was created into a living organism, once created, will never be able to be harmed. Any attempts or damage meant to connect with an object modified by Gold Experience will reflect at the person or object attacking it and damage them; possibly killing/destroying them. ***'Organ Creation:' Gold Experience can turn inanimate objects into pieces of a human body or organ that can replace any damaged or removed ones from Giorno or anyone else he wishes to help. This can be seen as a technical form of "healing" but the process of replacing said organs is described as complicated and painful. **'Life Giving:' Anything that is already living that is punched or touched by Gold Experience will get a boosted amount of life. On humans, their thought processing accelerates to the point of them not being able to "correlate correctly" between body and mind. Senses are amplified and feel prolonged during this time (i.e. the duration of feeling pain would seem to increase, but in reality it is normal). *''' GER powa.gif|Zero Reset GER powa 2.gif|Enhanced Life Giving Gold Experience Requiem:' GER is a yellow humanoid Stand that is an upgraded form of Gold Experience. Its key feature is the head of the Stand Arrow placed on its forehead. It uses melee attacks and seems to have a voice and personality of its own. It can operate outside of Giorno's consciousness, and still retains the original abilities of Gold Experience. **'Return to Zero:' GER can take the entirety of something and revert it to a previous state. This includes any action the target takes and leaves GER unaffected by it (i.e. Giorno would be affected by time stop, but GER would not). This puts anything it affects in a constant loop of being put back to zero depending on what GER has done to the target. If GER was to kill a target, they would be constantly put in an infinite loop of deaths, each one varying from the next. The ability can be described as taking the "effect" out of "cause and effect". '''Key:' Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem Note: To get a better understanding of Gold Experience Requiem's ability, see this blog here. Note 2: It is truly unknown whether Giorno's stand lost its Requiem form or not when the Stand arrow fell off after the fight with Diavolo. Note 3: There are canon statements that Gold Experience Requiem can reset will to zero, however the exact meaning, capabilities, mechanics and all other details are unknown due to lacking context, and the ability having never been used canonically. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne's Profile (Gold Experience Requiem was restricted) Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony) Gloriosa's Page (Speed equalized, GER was restricted) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (8-C versions, Yang had prior knowledge and speed equal) Monika Drevis (Mad Father) Monika's Profile (Speed equalized, GER was restricted) Formaggio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Formaggio's profile (Speed equalized, GER was restricted) Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Beast Boy's profile (Speed equal, GER restricted) Notable Losses: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part III DIO, GER restricted. Giorno had prior knowledge) Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both were 3 meters apart) Inconclusive Matches: SCP-1548 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1548's Profile (High 3-A versions, Speed was Equalized) The Stalker (Clock of Atonement) The Stalker's Profile (Speed Equalized) Son Goku (Xeno) (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Giorno had GER and speed was equalized) Oberon (Warframe) Oberon's Profile (Prime Oberon was used, Giorno had GER, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Age Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users